


Stressful

by rawwrrr (ladyYellow)



Series: Honey AU [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Child Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Child Park Chanyeol, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Slice of Life, Stress Relief, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/rawwrrr
Summary: Jongdae comes into his house to find their kids Chanyeol and Zitao taking care of papa.Jongdae worries, mostly because his neatly bedroom is getting messy because of the wind revolving everything.It's his work as husband to solve everything.





	Stressful

"Baba, baba! Something's wrong with papa” Jongdae frowns when Zitao pulls his shirt as soon as he gets into the house carrying the groceries.

“Is your papa home?” Jongdae barely has time to leave the bags over the counter, before he's dragged to his own room, where his husband is being watched by his eldest son, using his hands to create a slight flame, trying to give him a little bit of warm.

“Dad-” Jongdae looks at his son and he tries not to frown. Chanyeol looks exhausted and terrified. “I don't know...” and Jongdae knows what he's trying to say.  _ I don't know what to do. I don't know what's going on. I don't know how to help him. _

Jongdae kneels in front of his bed and holds Chanyeol hands, in an attempt to stop him from the overuse of his power, one that he still doesn't know how to control.

“It's fine baby, I'm here now, I'll take care of everything” behind Chanyeol, who's now breathing deeply, is Zitao crying. His precious peach always feels overwhelmed for emotions and Jongdae uses his hand to call him, and when his youngest son is closer, he hugs both of them and kisses the top of their heads.

When Jongdae notices his children are more relaxed, he then looks at his husband. And he tries so hard not to frown.

Sehun is asleep, but he can tell his husband isn't resting. The air in the bedroom is swirling around, revolving everything from Sehun's hair to the pages of the notebook he has in the bedside table. The wind controller has his jaw clenched so tightly he can practically hear his teeth squeaking.

“Dad... What's happening to papa?” if Jongdae just knew...

His husband is as stubborn as mule. He must be really stressed to had come home early to pass out on the bed with his work clothes (some jeans, his work boots and a shirt) still on. He remembers something about him telling how he has had some though days.

Jongdae lets go of their kids to take a sit in the bed, beside Sehun.

Taking advantage of the electricity in his system, he slowly massages his jaw, behind his ears, his temples, to relieve some of the pressure. He can feel how Sehun's frown relaxes as the time passes. The tips of his fingers buzzing imperceptible with static energy.

“Love, it hurts” Jongdae hums, but doesn't stop.

“I know Hun-ah, but you need to relax” Sehun frowns once again, when Jongdae intensifies just a bit the power in his fingers.

“I feel so much pressure lately, love. I'm sorry I can't handle everything as I would like to-”

“Shhh” Jongdae kisses him tenderly to stop his talk “You know you don't need to take care of everything all by yourself, Hunnie. We're married for a reason, why don't you trust me?”

“I don't want you to worry, love-”

“I'm older than you, Sehun. I worry for everything. I'm worried about you, silly. How do you think it fell to arrive home to Taozi crying because something wasn't ok with his papa? You'll certainly give me a heart attack one of these days-” Sehun then opens his eyes, and he gives a soft glare to his almost crying husband.

“I'm sorry. I just wanted to give you the perfect life. But I'm so tired. It's scary being this responsible, most of the time I don't even know what I'm doing and-” Jongdae kisses him again.

“Neither do I, Hun. But we're a team, if anything happens, we solve it together” Jongdae is still massaging his husband's face. Sehun is visibly relaxed now, he can tell his head isn't hurting anymore. The wind in the room has stopped completely.

“Is papa better now, baba?” Jongdae wants to nod, but his husband's answer is quicker than him, because he uses his power to levitate them and bring them into the bed.

“I'm better, baby peach” Sehun wipes away his son's tears and then he looks at Chanyeol, who still looks concerned “Thanks Yeollie, that's my good boy” Chanyeol then smiles in relief. “Thanks for worrying for me babies, I'm sorry I worried you. I'll be better now” Sehun looks at Jongdae and smiles. “Thanks, love”

“Thanks, you say? You owe all of us an ice-cream” he tries to sound angry, but the atmosphere is everything but happy. Chanyeol and Zitao giggle before babbling about how they want to taste a different flavor from that ice cream shop uncle Nini always take them to. Sehun laughs too, because he agrees, his family deserve the best.

“I don't know what I would do without you, Dae” Jongdae's face softens.

“You'd had already killed yourself”

“I love you” Sehun pulls from Jongdae's shirt to get him closer and give him a long kiss. They stop because Chanyeol whines about how embarrassing is to watch them, but Zitao can't take his eyes from them.

Both Sehun and Jongdae are blushing when Sehun picks the keys of the car, to leave to the ice cream shop.

“Isn't it really a bother to have dinner with you, Nini?”

_ “No, hyung! Kyungsoo loves to have you all here. We'll be waiting for you~” _

Sehun thinks of his life. He has everything he ever wanted. A lovely husband, two wonderful kids, a nice house, his dreamt job, an expensive car, the best of the families. He sure gets sidetracked sometimes. He usually forgets he's a human being that needs to rest, but Jongdae is here for that.

“Come on, Sehun. You're buying ice creams for Kyungsoo and Nini too”

**Author's Note:**

> It's f*cking 3 in the morning.  
> I've been feeling anxious all week, and above that, my boyfriend wasn't able to sleep because he said he was feeling anxious.  
> There's a difference between 'anxious' and 'stressed'.  
> I massaged him to get him to sleep, but now I'm the one that can't sleep (stupid EXO roleplay group and their dramas ~~).  
> Anyway, this came from there.  
> I hope you enjoyed it~  
> Thanks for reading ❤️


End file.
